It won't be easy
by TheHopelessRomantic24
Summary: They knew it wouldn't be easy, but did it really have to be this hard? Its short, its sweet, but fluffy- one shot.


**The Convenient Marriage is on Hiatus, I'm sorry but at the moment I'm not in the place to write it. I wrote this and wasn't going to publish it but I needed to try and gain some normality after a personal tragedy and so here is your Christmas present, yes it's unbelievably short and yes its kinda cliché but who cares right?! **

Draco carefully climbed the stairs to the Owlery, taking care not to make any noise, it was midnight and Filch was just looking for an excuse to hand out detentions these days, _sadistic old fool, _ Draco muttered as he neared to top of the tower. It didn't matter how many times he made this trip, he still got that coil of nerves and excitement in the centre of his stomach, but today it was much worse.

"_Please Granger, you're lucky to even be allowed on the same country as me" he snarled at the brunette Gryffindor he was currently facing off against outside the charms classroom, _

"_Country Malfoy? I hate settling for anything less than a continent" she shot back with infuriating control, _

"_Is that the best you can do Granger? I would have thought the brightest witch of our age could have come up with better" he replied sarcastically, _

"_I didn't want to confuse you with long words Malfoy. We all know you only think with one, exceedingly small, piece of your anatomy" she smirked, arching an eyebrow and looking pointedly downwards causing the entire corridor to erupt into laughter. It was apparently amusing for them to think that the Slytherin Sex God was actually woefully inadequate. He felt himself tinge pink and the control he had been exercising recently, snapped. _

"_I'm surprised you can even recognise that piece of anatomy Granger, the Gryffindor prude. Mind you who would want a filthy little mudblood like you?" The words were out before he could stop them and he saw the shock in her eyes before she recovered, opening her mouth to issue a scathing reply when the classroom door opened, stopping them before it could get really nasty._

_ As they walked in Draco tried to catch her eye, so that he could silently reassure her that he didn't mean it, that it was fake like all the others but she was avoiding his gaze and that was when he realised that this time he had gone a step too far._

Draco took a deep breath and pushed the large wooden door open, hoping that she hadn't given up on him and letting out a smile when his eyes rested on her figure gazing out of the large glassless window onto the Hogwarts grounds. The moonlight was streaming onto her hair, making her seem like she was glowing, to the unknowing eye it seemed like she was daydreaming but Draco knew better. She had wrapped herself up in her arms, trying to comfort herself, a childhood habit that she had used whenever she was upset and he head was tilted upwards to stop any tell-tale tears escaping down her cheeks. She was beautiful and his stomach turned at the thought of losing her.

"You promised…." a whisper broke into his thoughts and brought his attention back to the situation, she still wasn't facing him,

"Hermione I…" he started, walking slowly towards her. At his words she whipped around, a fierce look in her eyes,

"You promised me, you promise that you would never use that word again" she snarled, advancing towards him,

"I know, I..." but she cut him off again,

"Don't you dare. Don't even think about apologising to me. You think it will fix things? That it will make things just disappear, I've said far worse to you Draco, what exactly were you thinking?" she stopped about an inch in front of his face,

"I don't know, it just slipped out"

"Slipped out? I can't believe you. I gave you a chance, I promised to overlook your past as long as you never used that word again, the word that your Aunt carved into me! I trusted you, but obviously I was wrong, this is never going to work, I'm sick of it" at this she whirled around ready to stalk out of the door but he grabbed her arm pulling her back and turning her to face him,

"Did you think this would be easy!" he shot at her, gripping her shoulder,

"Let go of me"

"Listen" he demanded, "I'm not perfect Hermione, you can't just expect me to change like that. I'm trying so hard, I'm ignoring my entire upbringing for you, because you mean the world to me but if you can't accept a mistake then this won't work. It's never going to be easy, I'm not going to wake up and suddenly be what you want, I'm cruel, I'm sarcastic, I'm an unemotional wreck, I'm the worst example of a human being but god dammit Hermione I'm trying because despite how self-righteous and downright infuriating you are, I can't live without you" . The fire had disappeared from her eyes as she met his gaze; he took a deep breath and lowered his voice from the shout it had become,

"And if that's not enough for you then you're right, this is never going to work", at this he pulled away from the hand that was now clasped around his arm and walked towards to door. The choking sobs met his ears but he carried on,

"Wait" a whisper stopped him, turning he saw tears streaming freely down her face, but she had never looked so beautiful to him.

"Why? So you can tell me how wrong I am?" all the fight had left him now and he was exhausted,

"Because I love you" and at that they reached for each other, holding tight.

"I love you too" and then his lips met hers in a scorching kiss, she was his oxygen, he was her air. They knew it was never going be easy, they didn't think it would be this hard, but as he reached for the bottom of her shirt, he knew that this girl was definitely worth it.

**Have a Merry Christmas, please review. Also no matter how dark it all seems, **

**Keep Smiling **


End file.
